(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior wall composition for building structures and a method of making same and more particularly a wall composition wherein concrete is sprayed on an inner wall membrane which is secured to a lattice framework of load bearing steel studs.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of wall structures are known utilizing concrete. Some of these walls structures are formed by precast concrete slabs interconnected together and an insulating layer is then adhered to an inner face of the slabs with a finish board material secured thereover. The concrete slabs are usually held together by steel inserts provided at strategic locations or else the slabs are formed with joints which intermesh with joints of adjoining slabs to interlock. Open joints are then grouted and a seal is formed by applying a sealing compound. A disadvantage of such methods is that it is required to make the concrete slabs at a remote factory and transport these on site. Also, large machinery is required to erect the concrete component parts of the structure. A further disadvantage is that the inside finishing of such structures is complex requiring the securement of struts to set concrete. Furthermore, molds are required to make the concrete slabs.
Other concrete wall compositions are known where concrete is poured within a form which is erected on site. A disadvantage of this type of wall construction is that form work is required which is an expensive and time consuming operation. Further, an inner and/or outer finished wall must be constructed after the forms are removed once the concrete has set.